You Are My Mine
by ermagyu
Summary: WONKYU FF, NC, PWP


**You're My Mine**

**Cast:**

**Choi Siwon**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rated: M, PWP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading'**

Brakkk

"Aww.. appo hyung..." seorang namja manis meringis kesakitan akibat dorongan seseorang dihadapannya. Namja manis itu-Kyuhyun- merasa takut akan aura yang dikeluarkan Siwon, orang yang mendorongnya barusan. Kyuhyun meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah melihat mata Siwon yang memancarkan kemarahannya dan sepertinya dia tau apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Ohh, tolong ingatkan dia untuk meminta ijin tidak pergi ke kampus besok. Oke.

"Appo?! Kau merasa sakit?! Inilah akibatnya karena kau tidak mendengarkan omonganku!" Siwon mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun hingga membuat namja manis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Hyung... tadi kami hanya berjalan menuju kelas, tidak lebih. Percayalah padaku..."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau tadi bajingan itu memegang tanganmu!"

"Tapi hyung..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian baby Kyu.. sekarang terima hukumanmu..." Siwon mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil menampilkan seringaian yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

Plakk

Siwon menampar pipi Kyuhyun lalu menarik tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun ke ranjang king size yang ada dikamar mereka. Dengan secepat kilat Siwon menyambar bibir Kyuhyun, melumat sambil menggigit bibir seksi itu dengan penuh nafsu.

"Arghmmm..." erangan kesakitan terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun akibat gigitan Siwon yang menyebabkan bibirnya berdarah. Kini lidah Siwon tengah mengobrak-abrik habis isi mulut Kyuhyun, mengabsen giginya satu persatu lalu saling melilitkan lidah didalam sana.

Tangan Siwon pun tidak tinggal diam. Kemeja yang tadi dipakai Kyuhyun telah hilang entah kemana, dan sekarang Kyuhyun half naked dengan tangan Siwon yang meremas kuat kedua dadanya.

"Arghh hyung...hhh"

"Aigoo.. Baby Kyu.. coba lihat kedua dadamu ini. Sepertinya setiap hari mereka selalu tumbuh besar. Seperti yeoja saja. Lihat kedua nipplemu, sungguh menantang sekali untuk ku kulum." Siwon berkata sambil memilin dan menciumi kedua nipple Kyuhyun yang sangat membengkak.

Siwon lalu mengulum dan melumat kedua nipple Kyuhyun bergantian. menjilat, menggigit, menghisap dan tidak lupa kedua tangannya yang meremas dada Kyuhyun. Itulah yang sekarang Siwon lakukan. sungguh dia sangat menyukai keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Tubuh penuh keringat yang menggeliat kesana-kemari, rambut acak-acakan, pipinya yang bulat, lalu saliva yang bertebaran disekitar bibir penuhnya yang menggoda dengan bunyi erangan juga lenguhan yang keluar. Dan yang paling difavoritkan Siwon adalah kedua dada gemuk Kyuhyun dan itu membuatnya senang sekali untuk meremas juga menghisapnya dengan kuat. Siwon sungguh berharap suatu saat nanti air susu akan dapat keluar dari kedua nipple pink itu.

"Ahhh.. ahh Siwon.. hh.. hyung.. jangan menggodaku" Kyuhyun semakin menggeliat resah karena sekarang tangan Siwon mencengkram kuat juniornya dari luar celana, dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat sesak.

"Ahhh hyung... ahh"

"katakan padaku baby, apa yang kau mau? Hmm?" tanya Siwon menggoda sambil meremas junior Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"Ahh.. ahh hyung.. buka celana ku hyung.. ahh hh se.. sakk"

"Jinjja? Mau tidak ya? Baiklah.. seperti ini kan?" Siwon membuka celana Kyuhyun sehingga sekarang Kyuhyun telah naked total dan juniornya semakin tegak karena bersentuhan langsung dengan tangan Siwon.

"Ahh hyung.. ahhhhh... masukkan..." Kyuhyun mencoba mendorong kepala Siwon kebawah sana tapi tentu saja tidak dikabulkan oleh si empunya. Siwon masih asyik menikmati wajah terangsang Kyuhyun.

"Apalagi baby Kyu? Bukankah celana mu sudah ku buka hmmm?" Siwon mengurut junior Kyuhyun dengan cepat sehingga membuat junior mungil itu semakin membesar dan mengeluarkan lendir dari saluran kencingnya.

"Ma.. masukkann hyung... masukkan kedalam mulut.. hh.. mu"

"Arrasseo baby" setelah memagut bibir dan menghisap sebentar kedua nipple Kyuhyun, kini Siwon mulai mengulum junior Kyuhyun. Kepala Siwon terlihat naik turun memuaskan junior Kyuhyun sambil diselingi dengan kocokan tangan serta hisapan mulutnya.

"Aahhhh..." erangan panjang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun disaat dia mencapai orgasme pertamanya hari ini. Cairan pekat itu mengalir deras dalam mulut Siwon yang tentu saja tidak disia-siakannya.

"Hmmm.. seperti biasa.. cairanmu sangat manis baby Kyu. sekarang berikan pelayanan terbaikmu untuk penis besarku" Siwon lalu melepas pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ingat, sejak awal Siwon sibuk mengerjai tubuh Kyuhyun dan belum sempat membuka bajunya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Arghh.. baby Kyu... mulutmu memang hebat sayang.. ahhh masukkan lebih dalam.. hh.." Siwon mendorong kepala Kyuhyun sehingga kuluman pada juniornya semakin dalam.

"Suck it bitch! Ahhhh...hhh..."

Mulut Kyuhyun terus mengulum junior besar dan berurat milik Siwon yang semakin membengkak dan membuat mulutnya pegal. Sepertinya Siwon akan orgasme sebentar lagi, namun belum sempat hal itu terjadi Siwon dengan cepat menarik juniornya lalu menghempas tubuh Kyuhyun.

Plak plak plak

Siwon mengaitkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun ke bahunya dilanjutkan menampar bokong kenyal itu lalu menghentakan juniornya menembus hole sempit Kyuhyun.

"Argghhh!"

"Ahhh... baby Kyu.."

Sakit. Sensasi panas juga perih pada holenya membuat Kyuhyun menitikkan air mata. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Siwon yang memejamkan matanya menikmati kenikmatan duniawi yang dia rasakan saat ini. Tidak menunggu Kyuhyun menetralkan rasa sakitnya, Siwon langsung mengeluar-masukan juniornya dengan cepat. Menumbuk dengan keras mencari-cari sweetpoot sang kekasih, dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menderita terlalu lama. Ayolah, biarpun kasar begini tapi Siwon juga ingin kekasihnya menikmati sesi percintaan mereka, mendesahkan namanya berulang kali.

"Ahhh Siwon hyunggg..." yap. Akhirnya dapat juga. Siwon semakin semangat menggenjot hole Kyuhyun.

"Ahh Kyu baby.. kau sempit sekali.. hh.."

"Ahhh hyung.. lebih cepat..." desahan juga erangan keluar dari mulut mereka menandakan betapa nikmatnya kegiatan mereka saat ini. Kyuhyun yang tadinya hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Siwon kini juga ikut memaju mundurkan bokongnya berharap agar junior Siwon dapat masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Berbaliklah baby..." Siwon memutar tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga memunggunginya-doggy style- lalu kembali menghentakkan junior panjangnya dengan keras dari belakang. Posisi seperti ini sungguh menguntungkan bagi keduanya. Terlihat sekarang Siwon yang menaikkan tempo genjotannya sembari menjilat punggung putih Kyuhyun, menjalar naik ke tengkuk lalu berakhir dengan mengulum cuping telinga Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang dari tadi mengurut junior Kyuhyun kini mulai merayap menuju kedua dada Kyuhyun, meremasnya kencang menyesuaikan dengan irama genjotan mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri terus mendesahkan nama sang kekasih yang menggagahinya.

"Ahhhh hyung..."

"Baby.. fuck! Hole mu sangat nikmat.. hhh.."

"Ahhh hyung... akuu... ahhhh hampir hhh"

"Ne baby... ber.. sama... hh"

"hyung! Ahhhh"

"Aahhhhhh..."

Erangan keduanya mengakhiri aktivitas panas mereka pada saat itu. Tubuh Kyuhyun terhempas disusul tubuh Siwon diatasnya. Deru nafas mereka sangat tidak beraturan, Siwon memutar badannya sehingga tidak lagi diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon lalu mencengkram leher Kyuhyun dengan kencang, membuat wajah mereka berhadapan. Terlihat Kyuhyun meringis menahan sakit, namun hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari Siwon.

"Ingat baby.. kau tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain menyentuh tubuhmu kecuali aku. You're mine! Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghukum mu lebih dari ini jika kau melanggar aturan lagi. Ingat itu!" Siwon lalu melumat kembali bibir bengkak Kyuhyun, membawa bibir itu kedalam ciuman yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

**-End-**

.

.

Wkwkwkw gagal nihh.. maaf ya kalo cuma jadi sampah yg menuhin screenplays.

Ff nc pertama sekaligus terakhir yang akan aku post sebelum UN. Mungkin :D

Eottokke chingudeul? :D ntah kerasukan apa aku buat ini ff.. padahal awalnya pngen belajar Fisika tp keinginan untuk buat ff lebih besar ternyata XD

Dan maaf kalo di akhir ceritanya agak gak jelas, soalnya waktu asik ngetik tiba2 umma nyuruh nyuci piring jadi pas ngelanjutin nulis feel juga ide di otak hilang -_-

Kalo ada yg baca mohon reviewnya ya #plakk

Terakhir aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat komentar di "my fanboy". Karena komentar itu aku jadi merasa diterima sama chingudeul semuanya.. Sekali lagi makasih banyak

~SWING


End file.
